Call to Voicemail
by kalyn19
Summary: Last person you called? Beck, to make sure he wasn't with a girl. In which Jade struggles to call her ex-boyfriend, and Beck struggles to answer her. Bade
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Very sincere apologies for not going on here in forever. I can give as many excuses as I want, but that's all they're ever going to be: excuses. So please, don't kill me, and try to enjoy this little something I wrote in a spur of the moment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters.

* * *

Ring

_Pick up._

Ring

_Pick. Up._

Ring

_Pick! Up!_

Click

_Please go to voicemail._

"Hey, you got Beck. Can't answer your call at the moment, so, uh, you know what to do."

Beep

And with that, Jade exhaled a sigh, but whether from disappointment or relief she didn't know.

"Uh, hey, ba- Beck. It's Jade."

What does she say now? Why'd she even call in the first place?

She looked back at her laptop screen, and saw The Slap's 'Trending Now' page. Today it was #StuffNoOneSays

Andre Harris: Girls are just not attracted to Beck. He is having such a hard time finding a date for Friday Night.

_Ugh._ At the sight of that, a million things rushed through Jade's mind. Now that they're over, of course it wouldn't take long before the vultures preyed on her ex-boyfriend. Her vision's gone red, and she had a lot of things to say, most of which were not suitable for a faint-hearted man's ears. She suddenly remembered why she called.

Yes, they're broken up, but old habits die hard.

"Look, I know we haven't-" She started out with a harsh tone, but soon sobered up as she recalled. "I know I don't have a say in-"

She couldn't do this. Why was she doing this?

"I was just checking if you're in tonight. _Clearly_ you're not." She caught herself before she started rambling angrily about his plans, which she can not care about anymore, but not before a little bite got back in her voice. Another sigh.

"So, bye."

* * *

Click.

Beck stared at his answering machine's beeping light. He just sat through his ex-girlfriend's very conflicted message. Did she want him to pick up? Was she waiting for him to call her back? He didn't think so.

Of course, that's what he wanted to think. Truth is, he didn't know what to say to her.

He stood up from his RV's couch, walked over to the beeping machine, and hit delete. Without a word he went back, sat down and returned to playing 'catch the apple' with himself.

It's going to be another long night.

* * *

Not much point to this. Sorry. Should I have never come back?

Love you guys still,

kalyn19


	2. Chapter 2

Because I felt like continuing. I might condense this into one, long fic, so please, if you can, review from the first chapter only. Please and thank you :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

* * *

Ring

_This is ridiculous._

Ring

_It's getting pathetic._

Ring

_He better not be out on a date. He just bett-_

Click

_Let him be outside._

"Hey, you got Beck. Can t answer your call at the moment, so, uh, you know what to do."

Gulp. "Hey," she started, fidling with the tips of her hair.

_What am I doing? Friday night and here I am calling my ex-boyfriend to see whether he's out gallavanting with a ditsy, dumb Northridge girl! This is pathetic. I hate feeling pathetic._

"I just called back to see if you were too busy to answer my call the first time." Pause. What was she waiting for? "Guess not."

Really, what was she doing? Two consecutive voicemails in the same night? _Way to show you've moved on, Jade West._

"Pretend this never happened. You heard nothing, Beck Oliver."

Another pause. She was too stubborn to put the phone down - there was this tiny sliver of hope she had within her that he was just occupied with something (not a girl!) - and though it's hard for her to admit it, she's also too chicken to wait for him to pick up.

Pathetic, pathetic. _I hate this._

* * *

Was it over? No, he could still hear her breathing from the other line. Was she crying? Hard to tell.

With that in mind, it made Beck all the more hesitant to pick up the phone. But still, he walked up to it and hovered his hand over the receiver.

It was the same feeling as the one he had with her on the other side of the door.

* * *

It's been at least a minute since she last spoke, and it was beginning to feel like forever.

With a sigh, she pushed the end call button.

* * *

He didn't know why, but at her intake of breath he picked up the phone. He was met by the disconnection of the other line.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

* * *

Pretty short for a multi-chapter, am I right? So, yes, maybe, if I get a chance, I will condense this into one chapter.

So again, please keep your reviews on the first chapter only.

Thank you for reading :)

Forever yours Fandom,

kalyn19


End file.
